This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to turbine frame hanger lock assemblies and methods of assembling the same.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a frame that supports a rotor assembly. For example, gas turbine engines may include one or more rotor shafts supported by bearings which, in turn, may be supported by generally annular engine frames. An engine frame may include a generally annular casing spaced radially outwardly from an annular hub, with a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart struts extending therebetween. In some frame applications it may be necessary to protect the struts with fairings that have higher temperature capability. Because temperature variances can cause metals to expand and contract, it is desirable to separate high temperature engine components such as the flow path components, from comparatively low temperature peripheral components such as the frame components. To attach flow path components to the frame components, one or more hangers are used. The hangers serve to attenuate heat transfer from flow path components to frame components. Primarily, these hangers serve to affix flow path components in predetermined positions relative to frame components.
In some implementations, hangers are annular components with a curved cross-section. The outermost surface of the hangers contain apertures and are fastened (e.g., with bolts threaded through the apertures) to the frame of the turbine engine. The innermost surface of the hangers can be fastened to the flow path components, also utilizing apertures for receiving fasteners (e.g., bolts). In some cases, a single hanger may be used to attach a single flow path component to a frame component. In other cases, a single hanger may be used to attach multiple flow path components to a frame component. Each hanger conventionally requires a number of fasteners, adding a significant time burden to installation. Furthermore, the number of hangers and corresponding large quantity of fasteners contribute to the overall weight of the turbine engine. Even further, the use of bolts to attach hangers to various flow path and frame components inherently requires penetration of both the hangers and the respective components, increasing the potential for stress related failures in the gas turbine engine.